Mi Hermosa Mentira
by Uta no monogatari
Summary: Todo en su relación iba bien. Se amaban, se quería, se apreciaban. Kei, aunque no lo demostrase mucho, esta feliz al tener al pecoso como pareja. Los 2 deseaban que eso durara mucho...Pero ahora. La vida le dice a gritos que él ya no estaba, pero no lo quería creer. Sin poderlo evitar cayó en la locura, todo por culpa de esa pintura...esta vez ni el pecoso lo podrá ayudar...
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS.**

**Muerte de personaje**

**Historia Yaoi (chicoXchico) si no te gusta el género abstente de leer y ve a hacer algo más productivo…para ti.**

** ACLARACIONES.**

**Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada, yo solo los tomo prestados ilegalmente (? para crear historias románticas y con p*rno (? Esto es el prólogo por lo que es corto. (434 palabras sin contar las cosas de la autora).**

**Puede que los personajes me queden muy OC ;-; y perdonar por eso. **

**Disfruten del prólogo. No soy nada buena escribiendo en mi opinión pero espero les guste. Se aceptan sugerencias**

-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.

El prólogo, empieza dentro de un hospital.

.

En este se encontraba un cuerpo hecho bola en la orilla del sillón de la sala de espera, con los brazos aferrándose con fuerza al abrigo que tenía puesto, tratando así que el frio y el temblor por la época de invierno que tenia se desvaneciera.

En su pálido rostro se notaban las oscuras ojeras que caían de bajo de sus ojos rojos e hinchados y los lentes eras sostenido por su mano derecha hecha puño.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada del domingo, llevaba más de 8 horas en la sala de espera y ni una noticia sobre la salud de su pareja. Los demás le habían dicho que fuera a descansar a casa, pero se negaba a separarse de él. Kageyama se ofreció a quedarse, pero este le rechazó, por lo que con un abrazo de parte de Hinata por los dos, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Para él era mejor estar solo en esos momentos, pues así no tendría que aguantar los rostros de lástima y tristeza dirigida hacia él por su problema. Empero, él sabía que si le miraban así no era por lástima, ellos también se sentían preocupados por el pecoso, y aun así no podría aguantar todas esas miradas, no cuando no podía ni siquiera soportar su dolor. Los padres de Tadashi se habían ido con los rostros caídos a descansar después de esperar noticias de su hijo ya desde hace 29 horas y sin obtener respuesta.

Su teléfono volvió sonar, moviéndose de su cómoda posición que le daba un poco de calor sacó el aparato del bolso del abrigo y mirando la pantalla se dio cuenta de que su madre le volvía a llamar, pues al haberse enterado de la situación por parte de su hermano, la mujer trató sin éxito comunicarse con un hijo. Tsukishima pensó contestar pero el teléfono no volvió a sonar y con un "Good Bye" en la pantalla se apagó.

Sin más remedio lo volvió a guardar en su abrigo.

-Por qué tuviste que ser tú. – Las memorias de aquella tarde del viernes llegaron de golpe, y sin intención de evitarlo más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, apretó los dientes y apoyó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos aun con los lentes sostenidos. Deseando entre temblores de su cuerpo que aquello fuera un de las horribles pesadillas que le atormentaban en las noches y que al despertar Yamaguchi le consolara acariciando su cabello con suavidad mientras él se aferraba al pecoso…Ho, como deseaba que eso pasara.

-Tadashi…-

.

.

-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.

**Hola~ a todos los que cayeron a leer esta historia… o bueno prólogo . Esta es mi primera historia escrita de Haikyuu, y la primera en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Adoro en especial a esta hermosa pareja TsukiYama…es simplemente hermosaaaa, y esta historia ya la tenía en mente desde hace muuucho tiempo, pero no la subía porque no soy muy buena escribiendo ;w; pero me arriesgaré a subirla, no es tan larga serán como unos… 4 capítulos contando el prólogo .3. aun así espero sea de su agrado, me basé en mis canciones fav. De megurine luka llamdas "Leia" y "Reon" para crear esta historia... lo sé no es original ;w; pero tengo muchas más ideas y trataré en plasmarlas con palabras y convertirlas en historias para todos ustedes ya verán¡. Así que si ya oyeron esas canciones sabrán que la historia será muy trágica y si no las han oído pues no sé, óiganlas o algo . . Si tienen dudas díganmelas y se las aclaro .3.**

**Bueno gracias por leer el prólogo y esperemos subiré el capítulo para el prox. Sábado o domingo .w. bai bai. (Si leíste todo y llegaste hasta aquí felicidades te acabas de ganar un Xbox One y mangas yaoi gratis por todo un año). **

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco un Review? ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Era una tarde normal de un viernes normal de un invierno normal, habían salido de karasuno después de las prácticas del grupo. Dos adolescentes caminaban a la casa del rubio a paso lento, sin mucha prisa, dejando las marcas de sus huellas en la nieve. Era viernes y mañana fin de semana, eso significaba que Yamaguchi se quedaría a "dormir" con Tsukishima...Bueno, aunque para los dos, el dormir no estaba para nada en sus planes de esa noche._

_ Ya era costumbre el hecho de que Yamaguchi se quedara con Tsukishima en los fines de semana donde sus padres se iban a viajes de negocios y su hermano se iba a dormir con un amigo suyo. Y a veces eran frecuentes, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto al más alto, al contrario, lo veía como una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con Yamaguchi, sin hinatas de por medio que los interrumpiera en pleno beso, o sin Sugas que les dijera usaran protección al verlos en casi en pleno acto en los bañadores. No es que sea frecuente eso, no, aclaro que no. Y menos es culpa de Tsukisima. Según él, la culpa era de su miedosa, tierna y violable pareja que lo provocaba sin darse cuenta. Pero esta vez no habría interrupción alguna._

_ En el transcurso hacia la casa del rubio nadie decía nada, no era necesario en esos momentos, el silencio era muy cómodo. ¿Para qué romperlo?_

_ Ya casi llegaban cuando Tsukishima paró en frente de un Kombini en una esquina. Yamaguchi lo miró un poco curioso a su pareja. –Qué pasa Tsukki?_

_ -Yamaguchi espera un poco, iré a comprar algo, no me tardo.-_

_ -ah…Si Tsukki, te espero.- El pecoso vio cómo su novio entraba por completo al Kombini y dejó salir un suspiro que tenía guardado desde que salieron de Karasuno. Estas situaciones de los fines de semana ya deberían haberlo acostumbrado, pero aun con todas esas noches donde el rubio lo poseía, Yamaguchi no podía quitarse los nervios como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran. Sentía los nervios brotar en su ser cada vez que pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba con Tsukishima. Aun creía que todo era un sueño._

_ Desde aquel día donde se declaró con los nervios de punta, un temblor por su cuerpo y sudor frío, y donde sorpresivamente para Yamaguchi, Tsikishima le correspondió, pensaba que era un hermoso sueño del que no le gustaría despertar para nada. Desde aquel día podía sentir el amor que Tsukishima le brindaba de nuevas maneras mucho más demostrativas. Con besos, abrazos, caricias y en extrañas ocasiones especiales, palabras melosas a su oído que lo hacían estremecer. Absolutamente todo en su vida se había vuelto hermoso con el inicio de su relación, que esperaba, durara mucho._

_ -MARY¡.-Se escuchó de otro lado de la calle a una mujer desesperada. Yamaguchi volteó hacia dónde provenía el grito. Y vio del otro lado de la calle como una pequeña niña resbalaba por culpa del hielo, cayendo en medio de la carretera al momento donde un camión iba en su dirección, Yamaguchi con desesperación y angustia corrió hacia la carretera. Cuando llegó con la pequeña la tomó por los brazos para que se parara, volteó hacia arriba y vio a la misma mujer que gritó antes con los brazos abiertos. Yamaguchi no perdió tiempo y se levantó con la niña. Su plan era correr hacia ella y alejarlos a ambos del peligro. Y estaba a punto de lograrlo._

_ Una bocina lo despertó de su idea, con miedo volteó hacia atrás, el camión ya estaba muy cerca, Yamaguchi se heló, tenía a una niña en brazos pero no podrían salir los dos rápido de esta. El camión sonó su bocina y trato de frenar. Yamaguchi reaccionó y lo único que hizo fue lanzar a la niña hacia donde su madre le esperaba. Después de eso, lo único que sintió, fue como su cuerpo era magullado por un horrible y brusco golpe, ya de ahí nada de lo que vio le importó. Lo único que le llamo la atención eran unos ojos ámbar le miraban horrorizados. Después, solo una tenue y grande oscuridad lo consumió._

_._

_._

_ Todo pasó en ese momento… Tsukishima iba saliendo de la tienda con un pastel de fresas que pensaba compartir con su novio._

_ Tsukishima alzo el rostro para encontrarse con la espalda de Yamaguchi alejándose. Vio cómo su novio salía corriendo en dirección a la carretera._

_ -Oye Tadashi¡- Trato de llamarlo por su nombre, preguntar qué pasaba, por qué corría. Estaba cnfundido, ¿Por qué su novio salía corriendo hacia la carretera? Eso era peligroso¡_

_ Iba a llamarlo de nuevo, pero vio como el pecoso se hincó en medio de la calle y tomó a una pequeña niña en brazos que lloraba de miedo y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la carretera donde una mujer, al parecer la madre, esperaba con los brazos abiertos a su pequeña. Al llegar la niña con la madre, gracias al empujón del pecoso, tomó a su hija y la cargó alejándola del peligro. Pero Yamaguchi no corrió la misma suerte. El camión ya estaba cerca, Tsukishima trató de correr y protegerlo, llamando a Yamaguchi con gritos desesperados. Empero Tsukishima paro en shock al verlo._

_Yamaguchi fue golpeado por el camión que no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo, mandándolo unos metros lejos._

_ Ahí fue donde Tsukishima perdió el hilo del tiempo, estaba en shock. "¿Qué… estaba pasando?" se repetía en su mente… Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera su mente lo hacía. Lo único podía hacer era ver a personas correr por todos lados, una tenía el teléfono al oído y hablaba desesperadamente, mas no oía nada de lo que decía. Ni de la persona que tenía el teléfono, ni de los gritos de algunas mujeres asustadas. Otras se encontraban en un estado igual al suyo con las manos tapando la expresión de su boca al ver tan horrible imagen… Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron 3 hombres, entre ellos el camionero, revisar un bulto en el suelo, cerca del camión, que manchaba la nieve blanca y la dejaba de un color rojizo._

_"T-Tadashi..."_

_No podía ser él._

_"Una Ambulancia¡"_

_Eso tenía que ser una broma._

_"Revísenlo...NO RESPIRA¡"_

_No podía ser él. Simplemente no podía ser Yamaguchi¡_

_"NO TIENE PULSO¡ DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA"_

_Él no…por favor no._

_"TADASHIII¡"_

-Familiares de Yamaguchi Tadashi…

.

.

.

-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.0-.

**Bueno, llegó la actualización...si~...Lo se es muy corto ;-; en realidad este cap estará dividido en dos...**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios ^^. Y pido disculpas por la historia :c, ciertamente es mi primera historia que sigo subiendo y no será la gran cosa, sin embargo seguiré con ella, ya que en realidad no es mi primera historia escrita, he escrito otras pero como no me gustaron las eliminé (no eran de este fandom). Pero esta la seguiré sin importar qué .3.)/. Tal vez no tenga tan buena trama pero la seguiré y con el tiempo mejoraré ^^. Gracias por leer. Y espero, pueda subir la segunda parte de esto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~….Nueva actualización…segunda parte del capítulo 1…yaay~… Dios odio escribir así ;-; iré al grano. Aquí una nueva actualización del fic .3. En verdad agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario ;w; se los agradezco mucho de verdad~ . Creí que nadie iba a leer la historia xD ya que pues~ no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir historias .w. yyyyy me he dado cuenta de que hago a los personajes muy OC ;3; ese es un problema para mí, tendré que mejorar. Bueno aun así muchisisisisisismas gracias en verdad a los que me dejaron un comentario ya sea de verdad o por accidente xD. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar…al parecer serán más capítulos de lo que yo esperaba. Pero como es mi primera historia pues, no será tan larga .3. Eso sí... serán medo d caps. Da flojera escribir ;-; y más cuando la inspiración se va de vacaciones. Ni se cuándo vaya a regresar T^T .**

**Ok ya les dejo leer continuemos~ **

**Leia- Capítulo 1 parte 2**

**Anteriormente en "Mi Hermosa Mentira"**

_"T-Tadashi..."_

_No podía ser él. _

_"Una Ambulancia¡"_

_Eso tenía que ser una broma._

_"NO RESPIRA¡"_

_No podía ser él. Simplemente no podía ser Yamaguchi¡_

_"NO TIENE PULSO¡ DONDE ESTA LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA"_

_Él no…por favor no._

_"TADASHIII¡"_

_-Familiares de Yamaguchi Tadashi…_

_._

.

.

Tsukishima despertó con un brinco del sueño que le había ganado después de llorar. Trató de dormir un poco para alejarse un poco de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero al parecer ni siquiera en sus sueños podía descansar siquiera un momento. Con cansancio se dio un masaje en la cien y movió un poco sus brazos y espalda. Estaba adolorido, al parecer no durmió en una buena posición. Y ahora que lo pensaba con detalles gracias al recuerdo, su comportamiento realmente cambió mucho al empezar una relación con Yamaguchi. Desde que empezaron a salir, Tsukishima había cambiado un poco su comportamiento con respecto a Yamaguchi, era más abierto, amable y cariñoso con él, pero solo con él, con nadie más. Con los demás su comportamiento era igual.

_"Realmente, el amor cambia las personas."_

-Familiares de Yamaguchi Tadashi?-

-Eh?...- Alzó su cabeza al oír la voz del doctor pronunciar el nombre del pecoso. Inmediatamente se paró, aun con su dolor de espalda, y se acercó a este. No lo podía ver muy bien, así que sacó sus lentes del bolsillo y los limpió para después ponérselos y observar al hombre que estaba en frente suyo. Era un señor pasado de los 50 al parecer, se notaba tenía el pelo negro lleno de canas, arrugas en su rostro cansado y en este, unos lentes de montura negra, casi como los suyos. Vio su carnet donde venía su nombre y su ocupación en ese lugar. Al ver la ocupación de doctor recordó el por qué estaba ahí y no perdió tiempo en preguntar.

\- Tadashi, ¿Cómo está?- Su voz sonaba desesperada y ansiosa. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por el tono de voz que emitió. El doctor separó la vista de unos papeles y volteó a verlo.

-Usted es familiar o alguien cercano al paciente Yamaguchi Tadashi?- El hombre preguntó serio. Haciendo que Tsukishima se pusiera un poco nervioso por la pregunta, pero eso no hizo que dejara el porte serio que él normalmente tenía.

-eh…si.-

-Su nombre?-

-Tsukishima Kei-El doctor anotó unas cosas en unos papeles y lo volvió a mirar.

-Qué parentesco familiar tiene con el paciente ¿Es algún primo? O es amigo suyo- No, para nada. No era ningún familiar de él. Tampoco un amigo. Simplemente era…

-Soy su pareja- Tsukishima respondió un poco más calmado, sin esperar alguna reacción del doctor. Decir esa palabra, "pareja". Nunca lo había dicho desde que empezó a salir con Yamaguchi, nunca lo vio necesario. ¿Por qué si ahora?

-Ho, ya veo. Y sus padres?- El doctor ni se inmutó por la respuesta del rubio. Volvió su mirada a los papeles que tenía en mano y comenzó a anotar cosas en estas, esperando la respuesta de Tsukishima.

-Se fueron en la noche, al perecer no han vuelto. - O eso creía él, ya que no se veían por ahí. Tsukishima vio como el doctor abrazaba los papeles con el brazo y tomaba sus lentes para limpiarlos con un paño mientras le decía.

-Bueno, no eres familiar suyo. Sin embargo eres su pareja, por lo que. Supongo, no es malo informarte a ti sobre la salud del joven Yamaguchi sin que sus padres estén presentes- Hubo una pausa muy larga para desesperación del rubio. Antes de que el doctor tomara la palabra se puso de nuevo los lentes y le miró serio, pero con un deje de tristeza-…La verdad, lamentamos mucho lo sucedido. Era un joven muy sano y tenía un buen futuro.-

…Después de la palabra "lamentamos", Tsukishima no hizo caso a las demás.

Esas palabras. Esas malditas palabras eran las que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos.

-De qué está hablando.- Miedo e ira se expandieron por su cuerpo. Las manos hechas puños le comenzaban a temblar y sentía el sudor frío caer de su frente. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a aguadarse, por lo que pestañó un poco, para no derramó ni una sola lágrima, no en ese momento. Frunció un poco el ceño para poder evitarlo un poco.

Verdaderamente no quería escuchar las palabras que el doctor iba decir a continuación. No quería saber algo malo sobre el pecoso. No quería oír que él estaba en peligro. No quería oír nada sobre su pareja que fuera malo. NO QUERÍA ESCUCHAR NADA DE ESO¡.

-Qué me quiere decir- Cuestionó al doctor un poco enojado, pero a la vez con nerviosismo.

-Lo que le quiero comunicar es la situación del paciente. Perdió mucha sangre después de que aquel camión lo golpeara y en el transcurso de venida hacia aquí, su sangre no es muy común que digamos para poder pedir unas donaciones en estos momentos. Y aunque le demos, no podría sobrevivir. Su cuerpo se encuentra demasiado débil para poder soportarlo. Por lo que…no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. En verdad lo lamenta...-

-¿Puedo verlo?- El doctor se sorprendió por haber sido interrumpido, la petición del chico el dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. Se le veía muy cansado. En su rostro aún quedaban algunas marcas de que había llorado en la noche, sus ojos rojos parecían perder el brillo que hace unos momentos parecía querer mantener. De verdad se le veía mal.

Pero aun así, no le iba a negar el no ver a su pareja antes de que este falleciera. Era feo decirlo, pero era la verdad.

-Claro. Es en la habitación 132. De verdad lo lamentamos mucho-

-Gracias-

Ya sin ninguna cosa de la que hablar, Tsukishima se subió al elevador, que por suerte estaba vacío. Ya dentro de este apretó el botón del tercer piso y se recargó en una esquina con los brazos tirados en los costados. Y se dio la oportunidad de sacar su tristeza.

Si alguien conocido estuviera en esos momentos con él, seguramente se hubieran sorprendido por el gran cambio que tiene. Su rostro era normalmente serio, a veces con gestos de burla; el que ahora se mantiene es uno melancólico, escapado de la realidad, triste y cansado. Ya ni las ganas de llorar un poco le dieron. Solo quería llegar arriba y ver a su novio. Tal vez por última vez. Solo un poco.

Al salir del elevador caminó despacio, ya se le veía un poco más calmado, lo sensato de su rostro se permaneció a la vista después de salir, sin dejar que a tristeza lo domara y se notara. Miraba las habitaciones pasar buscando el número que el doctor la había dado…125….127….129… Un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Ya casi llegaba…130….131…

_"132"_

Había llegado pronto, quería acabar esto de una vez. Para que así no fuera tan doloros. Pero al estar en frente de esta todo el valor que estaba guardando salió sin avisar. Veía el pomo de la puerta con miedo. ¿Estaba seguro de querer entrar? ¿Soportaría ver a Tadashi conectado a esas máquinas? Tenía miedo de derrumbarse al verlo tumbado en la camilla sin vida. No quería entrar en la habitación y encontrarlo sin vida. Ese pensamiento le producía un horrible escalofrío.

Pero también estaba la posibilidad de encontrarlo despierto. Bien, entraría. Sin más giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Hola Tsukki…-

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Muajaja soy mala y les dejo en suspenso :v Vale vale no .3.**

**Mi mente no dio para más T^T ya me empezaba a doler. Mi inspiración no vuelve¡ con suerte hice este cap. De… 1232 palabras…muy corto. Pero hay actualización al fin y al cabo¡ x3. Trataré de mejorar en la redacción de la histroia gracias por su apoyo .w.)/. Pueden darme tips críticas o consejos :3**

**.**

**.**

**Merezco un Review?**


End file.
